1. Field
One or more embodiments of the present invention relate to an organic light-emitting display apparatus and a method of manufacturing the same.
2. Description of the Related Art
An organic light-emitting display apparatus is a self-emissive display apparatus that includes an organic light-emitting element that includes a hole injection electrode, an electron injection electrode, and an organic light emission layer that is formed between the hole injection electrode and the electron injection electrode. The organic light-emitting display apparatus generates light when excitons, which are generated by combining holes injected from the hole injection electrode with electrons injected from the electron injection electrode, drop from an excited state to a ground state.
Since the organic light-emitting display apparatus that is a self-emissive display apparatus does not need a separate light source, the organic light-emitting display apparatus may operate at a low voltage and may have a thin lightweight design, a wide viewing angle, a high contrast ratio, and a high response speed. The organic light-emitting display apparatus may be applied not only to a personal portable device such as an MP3 player or a mobile phone but also to a television (TV).